Escaflowne: Breach of Faith
by Amataru Arcus
Summary: Hitomi has been gone for 13 years. She still misses Van but she hasn't had any contact with him for 10 years. When she goes to her school's reunion she is transported back...only not all is as was expected.
1. Surprise Reunion

Vision of Escaflone: Breach of Faith  
Part 1  
By: Amataru Arcus  
Romance/Angst  
Warnings: I do not own Escaflone or the characters. I just use them in the way I want. If you don't like the way I use `em, tell me. I'll take it into thought.  
Author Note: This takes place thirteen years after the last episode. If you haven't watched the whole series, I warn you there are spoilers. I suggest watching them all first, or at least learning what happens in the end.  
___________________________  
  
"Hitomi-chan! Is that you?!"  
Hitomi nodded and her middle length hair followed the motion like a fan around her thin face. "Yukari! I've missed you!"   
Yukari rapped her arms around Hitomi tightly. "How have you been?" she let go and looked at her smiling brightly.  
"I've been good, you?" Hitomi had been anticipating their school's ten year reunion for the longest time and finally she got to see all her old high school friends.  
"Great! Amano and I have a house in the country! It's so hu-uge!!"  
She smiled back, since sophomore year the two had been inseparable and got married a year later. The wedding had been so beautiful, white flowers every where. . .  
"You okay?"  
"Hm?"  
"Well, your smile faded into a lonely frown."  
"Oh, it's nothing! I was just remembering your wedding how beautiful it was. You looked like an angel."  
"Yeah, that's what you kept saying that day too. Now come on and mingle!" she grabbed her and dragged her to a small talking group.  
"Hitomi, hi!"  
"Hi Hitomi-chan!"  
"How are you?"  
Everyone greeted Hitomi as she approached and waved to them all. "Hi minna-san. It's been so long!"  
"Hai, too long!"  
"You never wrote!"  
"I was so busy with college and all, I had a hard time keeping up with everything."  
"How'd that go?"  
"It went well, I still don't know what I want to do yet. I keep jumping from job to job."  
"You got a special man yet?"  
"No. . ."  
"Don't worry girl! There's some one out there for you! You'll met him someday!"  
"Thank you."  
"Hey! I've got an idea! You can read your fortune!"  
"I don't do that anymore."  
"I know, but one time for fun! Common!"  
"I don't have any cards-"  
Yukari pulled a stack out of her purse. "Here, thought you might want them."  
"Yukari-chan, I don't read fortunes anymore."  
"Please Hitomi?"  
"Common!"  
"For old time sake!!"  
Hitomi reached for Yukari's deck, "For fun."  
"Yeay!!"  
She sat down at a near by table and started to shuffle the cards. She cut them into three stacks and stacked them back together.  
"So what are you going to ask?"  
"Will I see my true love."  
"You have someone in mind?" Yukari nudged her.  
"H-hai. . ." she started to place the cards on the table. "It says I'm going through changes, trying to fill something missing in my life . . . Which is-" she pulled a card from the top of the deck.   
"What's the Dragon Card mean?"  
"Van . . ."  
"Van?"  
"Nothing," she continued on. "It says I will take a trip to a distant place. After the reunion I have to head back home."  
"Where'd you move too?"  
"She moved to America."  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yeah, it's a change."  
"Okay, continue Hitomi!!"  
"I will face my rival there . . ."  
"Whose your rival?"  
"I don't know..." she pulled a card, "It says I will face a great descition. Something that will determine my fate."  
"Wow, you got a lot going for you girl. And this is all because of your true love?"  
She pulled another card, "I will have two roads to take," she pulled two cards, the moon card and lovers card. "I will have to chose between my emotions, and feelings."  
"Wow, what would you pick then Hitomi?"  
"I don't know..." she pulled out another card. "One road will lead to me being alone, and another will be-" she stared at the card.   
"What is it Hitomi?"  
"It's the empress. It stands for fertility and a strong family."  
"Well, chose the one that leads to the empress."  
"I don't know which road leads to which one. But anyway. It's just for fun!" she collected all the cards together and handed them back to Yukari. "So where is Amano?"  
"On the track. He's racing the old team. I was about to go time `em. You should race too! You know no one has ever beaten your 12 second record. Maybe you can again?"  
"I haven't raced since college."  
"Well, it'd be fun, ne?"  
"Yeah, to feel the wind against my face again."   
"Will you?"  
"Hai!"   
"Great!!" she grabbed her again and dragged her outside to the track. "Amano-kun! Look who want's to take you on!!"  
"Oh? Who?"  
"Konichiwa Amano-sempai."  
"Hitomi?"   
"I know! You can't even tell it's her with that hair, ne?"  
"I wanted a change. I always had my hair short for track, but now I don't need it short, so I started to grow it out. You like?"  
"Hai! It looks great!"  
Hitomi blushed.  
"So, you wanted to challenge me?"  
"No, I just wanted to race for fun. I couldn't beat you. I'm out of shape."  
"All right then. Yuka-chan, will you time us?"  
"For old time sake!"  
"Well, it's a good thing this isn't a formal reunion." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a hair band and tied her hair back.  
"Ready?"  
The two set their feet into place.  
"Set!"  
They leaned down and touched the cold ground.  
"GO!!"  
They both took off down the track.  
Amano was in the lead and Hitomi was falling behind. She knew she would, but she was still disappointed in her self at how bad she had gotten. `Use everything!' She was determined not to lose. She leaned her head down further and straightened her hands more and narrowed their movement closer to her body, cutting the air into. Her muscles screamed at being used in that way, but still she pushed harder against the track. She wasn't even thinking about where Amano was, her mind was set on one place: the finishing point. Everything around her disappeared. It was just her and the track. She centered all of her attention on her body pushing on further and soon the track wasn't there. She closed her eyes concentrating all her energy now on her feet, giving them added power. She opened up her eyes-  
And she stumbled.  
She was in a field. And not even in the field near her alumni.   
She looked towards the sky, and there it was, Earth, the mystic Moon.   
"I'm... back..." She looked around her. She remembered this field. It was the first place she had appeared that time. She was back in Gaea all right. She had no doubt. "I'm back!" she exclaimed out loud.   
"Now... I have to find my way to Fanalea... If I remember correctly, I head this way throughout this forest and I should run into the road that leads there." She decided she had nothing to lose she followed her instructions and headed off into the night.  
She was so glad to be back. Only one day after her fateful decision did she realize her mistake. She knew she belonged with Van, but she thought she needed to be on Earth. Destiny placed her on that world for a reason, she knew it. But as the years dragged on and her contact with Van faded, she realized how wrong she was. She even tried dating, but none of them where Van. No matter how much they acted like him or looked liked him, they where never Van. Now, she could have him. Now she could be with him forever. She wasn't going back. No matter how much she believed everyone would miss her. It was her turn to be selfish.   
As she headed deeper into the forest, she started to worry about her own directions. She knew that it would be dangerous to stay in the deep forest so she hurried on. No luck, she ran into a dead end. There where big rocks in front of her and a steep bluff above her. She made a mistake. Her feet demanded a break now, and Hitomi abided. She rested against the rock in front of her and rubbed her feet. "I might as well stay here till there's light out..." she stretched out on it and fell asleep.  
________________________________  
  
Hitomi awoke when she heard birds singing around her. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Sigh," Hitomi looked up into the sky and the then realized that she wasn't on a rock. She was on Escaflone.  
"I'm heading in the right direction!" she looked back down and saw Folken's grave and jumped down. "Hi, Folken. Are you looking after your little brother? Has he stayed out of trouble?" she looked around for a flower and when she did she picked it and placed it on his grave. "I've missed this place so much. I wish I never left. How are you doing? How's Fanelia?" she listened to the quiet answer and closed her eyes as a breeze blew by. Then she heard a rustle in the brush behind her. She turned around slowly to see what was there. Two eyes looked out from a group of leaves. "Who's there?"  
The owner of the eyes jumped out, "Hitomi!!" Merle pounced on her and started to lick her face.  
"Merle!" she hugged her tightly.  
"Hitomi, it's really you! I thought I smelled you!" she jumped off of her.  
"Wow! You've grown!"  
"Well, of course! You've been gone for 13 years! I was only a kitten when you met me!" Merle realized something, "Ugh, you have to see Fanelia! Come, let me show you the way!"  
"Okay..." she looked at her curiously. Merle kept looking back nervously.  
"Let's go now!" she grabbed her hand and ran in the opposite direction she came from.  
"Well, wait, I have to say good bye to Folken-sama."  
"What? You can do that later, common!" she pulled on Hitomi with more force.  
"What's wrong Merle? Are you scared of ghosts?" she teased her and made a dead face.  
"No, it's not that. Ugh! I give up! Fine! Stay! You'll see why I was trying to get you to leave," she let go and crossed her hands against her chest and stuck out her tongue.  
She walked over to the grave and bowed in respect. "Bye Folken-sama-" she stopped as she heard Van's voice. It was off in a distance, but she knew it was his. He was laughing his laugh. She stood up to go run to him but stopped as she heard another voice. That of a girl. Calling him just commonplace Van.   
"Told you you should have come with me."  
Hitomi ran and hid behind a tree as they came closer. As they approached the girl was holding Van close and he was holding her close. They both where laughing with each other with a certain look in their eyes. The look that he use to give Hitomi. `Iye... iye...' She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. Merle crawled over to her silently.  
"That's Jennifer. A princess from another kingdom." she whispered. "After so many years of not seeing you, he realized you where never coming back. So he decided to move on. It was the best for Fanelia. After about a dozen girls he seemed to click with her and he asked her to marry him within two weeks."  
Tears swelled up in her eyes, her heart stopped, her body shook, and she felt queasy. "When's the wedding?"  
"Tomorrow . . ."  
"Tomorrow?!"  
"Shh!!" Merle covered her mouth and ducked down. They listened as the two talked together.  
"No, I did not hear anything, Van. You must be getting the wedding jitters. Jumping at everything."  
"Yes, that's probably what it is."  
"So why did you bring me here? It's so eerie."  
"I'm not exactly sure..."  
"You do not even know what your reasons are? Can we head back then?"  
"In a second."  
"I have the chills. There is something dead about this place."  
"Yes, it's the grave of my brother."  
"What?! You took me to a grave yard?!"  
"Well... In a way I guess it is..."  
"I'm heading back home. You can figure out why you came here with out me."  
"She doesn't seem that nice..." whispered Hitomi to Merle.  
"She doesn't usually act that way..." Merle stood up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well, *I'm* going to talk to Van-sama. You do what you want." She jumped out from behind the brushes, "Va-an-sama!!"  
"Uh, Merle?" he turned around just as she jumped on him.  
"I saw the way she treated you..."  
"It's okay. She just doesn't like death. Not to many people do." he turned to Escaflone.  
"Well, neither do you. She could have been sympathetic. It *is* your brother."  
"Again, not too many people like Folken." he turned to the grave and looked at the flower. He walked over to it and picked it up. "Merle? Did you place a flower on his grave?"  
"No it's wasn't me- Oh! Yeah! I did! Right before you two got here I was... Talking with him. And his companions!"  
"Oh." he looked down at the flower and back to Escaflone.  
"You still miss her don't you Van-sama?"  
"Who?" he put the flower back where he found it.  
"Don't act stupid Van-sama. You know who."  
"Yeah... Oh Merle..." Van placed a hand around Merle. "Why do you have to know me so well?"  
"Mieu?" she looked up at him.  
"Do you think I should marry Jennifer?"  
"NO! I don't like the way she treats my Van-sama!"  
"She treats me very well, Merle. You know that."  
"No, not after I saw how she treats you alone. It's all an act. I know!"  
"Why would she be acting?"  
"To get Fanelia!"  
"Oh, Merle. You think this land is worth that much? It's such a small territory over looked by everyone."  
"You asked..."  
Van smiled down on her. "What did you think of Hitomi?"  
Merle looked to where Hitomi was hiding. "She was a spoiled brat. Always wanting this and that. But..." she looked back to Van. "I liked her liking you. I liked you liking her too."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well... I liked you to together, Van-sama. If anyone should marry you it should be her!"  
"She's gone Merle. I have to move on... I can't live alone with a dream... She let me go, so I let her go. That's enough of Hitomi, okay Merle? I love Jennifer. I'm going to marry her tomorrow as well. No matter what anyone else thinks." Van let go of him embrace and headed off.  
"What if she came back Van-sama?"  
"Then she'll be disappointed. She made a trip for no reason..." and he disappeared deep into the forest.  
"Van-sama..." Merle said then she heard Hitomi crying out loud. "Hitomi..." she ran over to where she was located and saw her crying into her hands pressing her legs against her chest. "Van-sama doesn't know what he's talking about. He just want's to do what's best for Fanelia and forget what's best for him. If you ask me you got what you deserved. You shouldn't have left Van-sama alone! He was so depressed! Sure he acted happy to have his kingdom back in order, but he was dieing in side!! He told me that he could talk with you and see you sometimes on the Mystic Moon, and you too could see him, but then he started to lose contact with you... and he just broke! He wouldn't go anywhere, or see anyone! This whole kingdom suffered because of you! Because you let go of him!"  
"*I* didn't *ever* let go of him!! I'm not the one who's getting married!! While all my friends started a family I was stuck by my self moving from place to place looking for any thing that could bring me closer to him! *I* never wanted to stop talking to him! *I* wanted to live with him forever! Whether on Earth or here!! I love Van Fanel!!" she snapped back at Merle and gripped at her collar. "I don't want Van to suffer..."  
"Then stop the wedding."  
"What?"  
"Van doesn't love *her*. He just thinks that Fanelia needs a queen. He's not thinking of him self. That's why he said those things. He want's to forget about you because you cause him so much pain being away from him."  
"How will I stop the wedding..."  
"Mieu! Just show up! One look at you and he'll forget about that Jennifer!"  
"You think?"  
"I know!!" she nodded vigorously. "So! Let's go!!" she ran off grabbing Hitomi's hand and dragging her along as she tried to keep up.  
_______________________________________  
  
  



	2. A Simple Wish

Breach of Faith: Chapter Two: Wish
    
    Vision of Escaflone: Breach of Faith
    Part 2
    By: Amataru Arcus
    Romance/Angst
    Warnings: I do not own Escaflone or the characters. I just use them in the way I
    want. If you don't like the way I use `em, tell me. I'll take it into thought.
    Author Note: This takes place thirteen years after the last episode. If you haven't
    watched the whole series, I warn you there are spoilers. I suggest watching
    them all first, or at least learning what happens in the end.
    ______________________________
    "Van-sama, everything is ready for tomorrow. And as you have asked, Alan
    Shazar is here to see you," an attendant said after he came into Van's chambers.
    "Good, send him in."
    "My, King," he bowed then walked out the door.
    Van poured some drinks for the two and set them on a table and sat down.
    "Van Fanel."
    "Alan Shazar," the two bowed to each other.
    "Sit, have a drink."
    "Thank you," he accepted the chair and glass.
    "You said something in your letter that surprised me, Alan..." Van stared
    deep into Alan's blue eyes.
    "And that was...?"
    "That statement about... her..."
    "You can't, or won't, even say her name?! Van, what I said was true!
    You'll never love anyone besides Hitomi-"
    "You're wrong. I love Jennifer. I didn't ask you here to argue," he calmed
    his self down a little. "I wanted to tell you I hold no grudges against you."
    "Van, I know that."
    "And I wanted you to be fully aware that this marriage isn't just about
    the people-"
    "So you do admit that this marriage is *based* on Fanalia?"
    "No... Yes... But I do love Jennifer. She's got away about her that I love."
    Van started to fiddle with his chain around his neck.
    "Oh? What about Hitomi? Was she just a teenage fling then? Or just a
    first love? Long distance relationships never work do they, Van?"
    "It wasn't that! It was more!" he stood up and slammed his fist on the
    small table.
    "It's just an inconvenience, then, to love her?" Alan sat sitting coolly with
    his legs crossed taking sips from his drink.
    "No!" he flung a hand to the side in protest. "I don't love her anymore!"
    "Then what's around your neck?"
    Van looked down to see Hitomi's pendant hanging free from it's hiding
    place under his shirt. "It's nothing..." he put it back.
    "That was Hitomi's charm."
    Van narrowed his eyes at Alan and glared back. "So what am I suppose
    to do, Alan? You're so good in the love area. Tell me, should I let my kingdom
    go sovereign-free, let the people have fear of loosing a ruler and not have a
    replacement? Am I suppose to sleep with no one by me? Am I to die an old
    man alone in bed? I can't love what's not here! Don't you see I have to let
    go of Hitomi! For the good of my people *and* my self!"
    "You can always adopt a child and raise it-"
    "Alone. I'll always be alone. I don't want to be alone any more Alan..." a
    dark shadow fell over his eyes as they filled with tears. "Hitomi's dead. She died
    the day she left." he grabbed the chain and yanked and broke it off. As the
    pendant swung from his fingers she chanted over and over, "Hitomi's dead."
    "Van!!"
    _____________________________
    "Merle are you sure?" Hitomi whispered. Merle had dressed her up in a
    maids outfit and was pushing a tray of food.
    "The guards won't let anyone in with out the permission from Van-sama.
    They'll let me in no problem but this way they'll let you in too!"
    "Yes, but why do I have to wear one that reveals so much?" she pointed
    to the maids outfit that was two sizes too small.
    "Ah! Van-sama will like it! Common and quiet!" they walked further down
    the hallway when they heard Van shout out loud.
    "Hitomi's DEAD!!"
    "We'd better hurry Hito-" she looked back and saw Hitomi just standing
    there with a frozen look on her face. "Hitomi?" she waved her hand in front
    of her face, no response. "Hito...mi??" Hitomi went limp and fell to the floor.
    "Hitomi?! Hitomi?!" she crouched down to hear her heart but there was no sound.
    "Hitomi!" she slapped her calling her name again and again but there was no
    response.
    "Merle, what's wrong?" a guard ran up to her.
    "Hitomi-Hitomi's heart stopped!!" tears filled her eyes.
    "What?! Isn't that who King Van called-?"
    "Don't just stand there get help!! Her hearts not beating!" she repeated
    turning her attention back to Hitomi. "Snap out of if! Hitomi! HITOMI!!"
    ________________________________
    
    "Van, don't say things like that!"
    "It's the only way to get her out of my mind Alan... The only way... To
    picture her... dead on a floor somewhere... unconscious... dead-" Van snapped
    out of his trance from looking at the pendant which had stopped swinging.
    "Don't you remember what wishes and visions do-"
    "HITOMI!!"
    "Wha-That's Merle!" Van looked at the pendant but didn't give a second
    thought to it as he ran out the door. There he was surprised to see Merle
    pressing on a maids chest. "Merle, what's wrong...-" Just as he imagined, there
    was Hitomi sprawled out on the ground, dead. The color drained from her face
    and her pupils dilated. "No... no... I was only trying to... No... NO! Hitomi!" he
    pushed Merle aside and started CPR. "Please Hitomi... don't die... please....
    please.....please......please....please," he pressed forcing his hands down again
    and again with the rhythm of his heart but she didn't respond. She just laid
    there. "Hitomi... wake... up...... please... This.... is not.... the.... place.....for
    .....you....... to die....... please..... for..... you....... to die.... Please..... please
    Hitomi.... I love you...... I love you..... Hitomi! Please!" he cried out in desperation.
    He had wished for his true loves death and he received it. The one wish he
    had made came true. Out of all of the wishes he had made, this was the one
    to come true, the one for his love to die. "HITOMI!!!!" Tears poured down from
    his face mixed with sweat and dripped onto Hitomi's open mouth. "I love you!!"
    he gave one last push and Hitomi blinked her eyes and coughed.
    "Hitomi, Hitomi, Hitomi!" Van pulled her close to his drenched body and
    embraced her fearing she'd slip away. "Hitomi..."
    "Van... I-" she looked up and saw a pair of red eyes staring down at her.
    "I'm fine Van." she tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go.
    "Don't leave me Hitomi. Never leave me."
    "But Van.... You're-You're-"
    "Getting married tomorrow."
    Van snapped his eyes to attention. "Jennifer-!" he spun around to see her
    arms gripping at her chest, her blood red eyes where now blue and filled with
    tears. "Jennifer let me explain something first-"
    "I knew it King Van... You never love me... My brother... tried to warning
    me that you where only after an heir and land. I love you King Van... and I hopped
    you loved me too... I see I was wrong..." she spun around and ran down the hall
    way sobbing.
    "Wait Jennifer!" Van stood up to go after her but remembered Hitomi and
    looked back at her.
    "Thank you Van, for saving my life. But... I understand. Life moves on even
    when we don't so... I just wanted to say congratulations... and I hope... you
    are happy." she stood up and bowed to him. "Merle, I'm going to my room.
    Well Van... I think you'd better go catch your run away bride," she smiled though
    it hurt her deep inside and Van was oblivious to it. He smiled in return and
    raced down the hall after Jennifer.
    "Are you okay miss?"
    "Yes. I'm fine... I just need to lye down. Merle... I don't remember how
    to get to my room... can you show me?"
    Merle looked at her confused but nodded.
    _____________________________
    
    


	3. Match Maker

Vision of Escaflowne: Breach of Faith  
Part 3  
By: Amataru Arcus  
Romance/Angst  
Warnings: I do not own Escaflowne or the characters. I just use them in the way I want. If you don't like the way I use `em, tell me. I'll take it into thought. I cannot spell. You have been warned.  
Author Note: This takes place thirteen years after the last episode. If you haven't watched the whole series, I warn you there are spoilers. I suggest watching them all first, or at least learning what happens in the end. Read, Respond, and Enjoy!!  
_____________________________  
  
A soft knock came from the door Hitomi currently resided in. She jumped off her four post bed and opened it surprised to see it was Alan. "Oh, Alan," she held the door open as he entered. "Hi."  
"You seem disappointed," he smiled and the soft glow of the candle light chandelier glistened off of his long blond hair. Hitomi remembered why she had been infatuated so many years ago.  
"Oh no! I'm glad it's you, Alan. It's better then a jealous lover come for my head." "But not as glad as you would be if it where Van." he winked.  
"...No..." Hitomi blushed and wrung out her hands.  
Alan seeing how anxious she was placed a hand on her fumbling hands and looked into her eyes. "He still loves you Hitomi. It's just that he's in a difficult position. Give him time. He'll come around."  
"Thank you Alan," and all her doubt where washed away with his one simple smile.  
"She's no match for you. Van will come back to you after he has cleared everything up with her. Don't worry, he was just surprised to see you today. He's senses will return."  
"I know. Ano... Alan..." she began to feel her body taking control again and gripped at her dress.  
"You're a sister to me, Hitomi," knowing the question even before she finished.  
"Alan, have you found out what happened to your sister?"  
He was taken aback. "You didn't know?"  
"Know... what?" old suspicions and dreams of the two being distant relatives bubbled back into her mind.  
"Dilandau... He was my sister-"  
Hitomi gasped, "Dilandau?!"  
"The sorcerers experimented with fate transforming Celena into a boy. She showed up on my door step one night... Right after you left the first time actually... And I knew it was her. She transformed in front of me... I thought it might have been a doplganger but... Folken told me that they kidnapped children for their experiments. " Alan looked away trying to remember a forgotten memory. "She couldn't survive with out the sorcerer's magic or medication. So she... drove her self insane going back and forth between two persons... She killed her self ten years ago."  
"I'm sorry Alan! I didn't realize..." she now placed her hands returning the favor.  
Alan smiled politely, "Don't be. It's not your fault and I know it's not my fault either. I do, though, blame Zaibach and the sorcerers." he looked deep into Hitomi's watering eyes. "You've grown into a beautiful, and intelligent, woman Hitomi," he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  
"T-thank you."  
"Van sees it too. Jennifer has nothing on you," he winked and headed towards the door, "Well, I'll be seeing you ma' Lady Hitomi," he bowed his head and left.  
Hitomi sighed heavily, "So much has happened here. Life moved on with out me. And yet my life has been on pause since I left..." she dragged her feet to the window perch and peered out and onto the sleeping Fanelia. It was quiet, as it was near mid-night. She looked at her watch habitually and it was blank. "You're about as confused as I am Mr. Watch," she shook her wrist as if that would get the digital watch started.  
"Who ya' talkin' too?" Hitomi jumped as Merle came up behind her.  
"No one... Just an object."  
"That's what the third time you've died, ne?" Merle said with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.  
"Yes, I think. And I hope not to make it a habit."  
"Me too. You `bout near stopped Van and I's heart!" she joined her on the perch and looked out. "Does it look different?"  
"Yes. It looks great. You and Van worked hard."  
Van did most of the work. I just made sure everyone was doing their part. It's still being built you know. It will take forever to get it back to the way it was. A lot of people just moved to a new country. Fanelia isn't as politically powerful as it was."  
"But you've got Esca-"  
"Sh!!" Merle covered Hitomi's mouth, "It disappeared right after you did." Merle winked and Hitomi understood. "So, how ya' gonna stop the wedding??" Merle's eyes got wider with curiosity.  
"I'm not."  
"NANI??!!" Merle jumped to her feet and screeched.  
"If he wants to marry Jennifer, I'm not going to stop him. Jennifer seems to really love him-"  
"HAH!"  
"What's so funny?" Hitomi protested.  
"Hearing you talk like this. You love Van-sama, ne?" Hitomi nodded slowly. "Well he loves you too." Hitomi started to shaker her head but Merle kept talking, "When he was trying to revive you he kept repeating how much he loved you and needed you! He just doesn't think you still love him!! Just tell him you still do! AHA!" she jumped up and down. "Go to Folken-sama!!"  
"Eh?!"  
"Wait there and I'll send Van-sama after!" she started pouncing towards the door singing.  
"Wait Merle, what do you mean `Folken-sama'?"  
"His grave silly!!" as she disappeared from the doorway.  
"Great..." `she rested her elbows on her knees and cradled her head. She couldn't help but smile. Everyone was ruiting for her.   
Jennifer's burning red eyes flashes before her-  
//"Getting married tomorrow!"//  
Hitomi sighed a long desperate sigh. Even if she got Van back... What would Jennifer say... What would she do? It could be a big political disbuite getting Fanelia into a war... Hitomi thought the worst and remembered Fanelia on fire... "Van'll be happy with out me. Fanelia will be happy with out me... So will Gaea."  
______________________________________  
  
"VAN-SAMA!!" Merle bounded her way into Van's bedroom courters but was surprised he wasn't there. "Hmm..." she took two steps backwards and asked one of the guards where he was.  
"He and Princess Jennifer went out for a walk. Why don't you get some sleep Merle. Tomorrow will be a busy day."  
"Not if I can help it..." she stuck her thumb to her chin and thought. "Now... To get them separated..." and she bounded back down the hall way.  
"Separated-" she heard one of the guards ask the other. But not after a while she ran into another guard.  
"Did Van-sama pass though here?"  
"'Yes about an hour ago-"  
Merle continued on with out thanking him. "I can't leave Hitomi waiting out in that forest alone... Gotta find him fast!!" she jumped a few flights of stairs to the front entrance when she heard Van's voice not to far ahead of her.  
"-See her till after the wedding." and there was Jennifer's voice.  
"I promise I will not. I do not have need to see her. Ever again. That is why I have you." Merle peered around the corner to find Van holding Jennifer in his arms.  
"Something's wrong with Van-sama..." Merle whispered to her self. "Princess Jennifer is no good for my Van-sama..."  
"Just go to your room till I send for you Van."  
"Yes, Jennifer. As you wish. Good night." Van bent over and kissed her on her lips.  
Merle gagged silently, "At least Van and Hitomi never do that! Yelch!" Merle scuttled away just as the two started towards her direction. "I can wait for him in his room. She can't control my Van-sama *that* easily."  
____________________________  
  
TBC   
Yes minna-san I am continuing!! Thanks to all those who reviewed so far and if you haven't yet, join the crowd and review!! And I especially like it when people tell me that I'm wrong. ((so so very sorry about the Escaflowne error!! Che... I'm writing an Escaflowne story, I should at least know how it's spelled... especially when my box collection stares at me every day from my shelf...))  
  
  



	4. Realization

Vision of Escaflowne: Breach of Faith  
Part 4  
By: Amataru Arcus  
Romance/Angst  
Warnings: I do not own Escaflowne or the characters. I just use them in the way I want. If you don't like the way I use `em, tell me. I'll take it into thought. I cannot spell. You have been warned.  
Author Note: This takes place thirteen years after the last episode. If you haven't watched the whole series, I warn you there are spoilers. I suggest watching them all first, or at least learning what happens in the end. *I will never ever watch the last ep again... It's soooooo saaaad!! Every time I watch it I cry...* Read, Respond, and Enjoy!!  
______________________________  
  
Jennifer stepped into the dark cool room alone. She dragged her long green dress along the marble floor, her shoes clanking with every step. As she reached a lamp she turned the knob with her long slender fingers and the flame inside intensified. The yellow glow danced upon her pale skin and accented her blonde hair. "Van is almost ours brother." she spoke into a round looking glass on her vanity. What was one Jennifer's face transformed into a man's face about the same age as Van. He, like Jennifer, had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Dear sister. I have been waiting for your report for hours. I hope nothing is wrong."  
"Nothing that cannot be handled. Just a little competition," her thin lips formed into a wicked smile.  
"Who is this competition?" he obviously didn't share her confidence.  
"A foreigner named Hito-somthing. She arrived today, most likely thinking she could stop the wedding. When Van saw her I could tell there had been something between them. Not to worry though. I charmed him so he will not think of her." her smile widened.  
"I've heard about Van's former affair. I think to be absolutely safe, you have to kill her."  
"What?! Do you not think I can handle the girl?" She snapped, smile now gone from her face.  
"Do you want a child? Is he not the only one who can give you what you want?!" he matched her volume.  
"Yes... But I have him under control-"  
"Do you not doubt the ability of love. It is a strong but can be powerful."  
"So is depression," she hissed under her breath. "I understand."  
"Do it Jennifer."  
"I will not fail," she bowed her head as her brother's image faded and was replaced by her own. "Damn it..." she slammed a fist down. `I can have Van. Why does he not see that? I am more beautiful and dignified then she... It is an insult for him to think anyone compares to me, or even can beat me. I will show him I can get what I want with out killing someone... I'll just make sure she is out of commission.'  
____________________________  
  
Merle had been waiting for Van for ten minutes before he opened his bedroom door.  
"Van-sama!!" she jumped off his bed and glommed him.  
"Merle, what are you doing here?" he placed her down.  
"I've got a surprise for you." she smiled brightly and hid her hands behind her back.  
"Can it wait till tomorrow?" Van didn't seem to notice her and walked to his bed.  
"No Van-sama, you have to come with me. It's waiting for you down by Escaflowne-"  
Van spun around and glared at her.  
"What? What's wrong?" Merle was confused and worried that she had said something she shouldn't.  
"Where's Hitomi?"  
Merle twisted her feet ashamed, "By Escaflowne."  
Van studied her, "Why is she there? The woods are dangerous." Van walked to the door again.  
"What's wrong Van?" she followed after.  
"Hitomi... She's..." he reached for the door handle but froze.  
"Van-sama?" she reached him and looked into his eyes, they where lifeless.  
"I can not leave my room" he said stiffly.  
"Van-sama...?" she looked at his trembling hands barely even touching the door. "Van-sama, snap out of it!!"  
Van couldn't move, he tried but his body wouldn't listen. He could hear Hitomi's cries, he saw the terror in her eyes, yet he couldn't do anything to help her. He was trapped inside his body screaming and fighting to gain control. With no way to tell Merle what was wrong. Every time he tried forcing a noise out he heard Jennifer's voice telling him to stay in his room. "But I can't! Hitomi's in danger!" he called out to her "Let me out of my mind!!" No response, only her voice echoing and her eyes piercing his.  
Chains curled around him locking him into place like snakes. They squeezed him so tightly it hurt to breath. He fought against them but the more he tried the more that came at him. He could barely hear Merle calling his name and he couldn't speak. They entwined around his head and he could no longer see. He had to be free, he had to save Hitomi. She was endanger... "I have to save Hitomi!!" he hollered at the voices ringing in his ear. "I have too!!" The chains clanked and screeched -WHY?- "I love her!! -WHY THEN WOULD YOU MARRY ANOTHER?- "I-" he knew there was an answer. There had to have been. The chains repeated again -WHY MARRY ANOTHER?- "I-I don't know!!" he screamed at them. "I must be free to save Hitomi!! She needs me!!" -YOU NEED HER?- "I need her!! I need her... Let me free! I'd rather be dead then be with out Hitomi!" he strained harder and harder to free himself, he could feel his warm blood trickling down his skin but he twisted and jerked even more. "Let me go!!" -YOU'VE TRAPPED YOUR SELF.- Van realized it was his own voice questioning him. "How?" -YOU'VE BEEN SUPPRESSING YOUR FEELINGS FROM THE START YOU NEVER TOLD HITOMI HOW YOU FEEL.- "But she knew!" -SHE DID NOT. YOU ASSUMED. YOU'VE TRAPPED YOUR OWN FEELINGS VAN. THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT CAN SAVE YOU. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HER, AND YET YOU DO NOTHING TO SHOW IT. FREE YOUR SELF!- "How?!" he called back and clenched his teeth, the pain became unbearable. -LET IT ALL OUT...- "Let what out??!!" The voice didn't reply. "I love Hitomi! Please she needs my help! She..." A vision faded into his head:  
//Hitomi was in her room laying on her bed. Her feet entwined in her quilt he some how knew her grandmother made. She was crying into her pillow silently but he could tell she was stifling it. Her tendons in her fingers popped out as she gripped at the pillow. She had been holding a stuffed dragon she had won at a carnival that day. He knew all of this. He could hear her thoughts, though not specific. She had been asking her self why she keeps holding on. Why she still loved him. Why she kept doing things that reminded her of Van. Van saw her hurl the dragon across the room and it knocked a picture off the wall and the glass shattered on the floor causing Hitomi to look at it. What Van saw in her eyes frightened him more then anything he had ever seen before. More then seeing a dead body for the first time, more then Fanelia burning, even more then Hitomi kissing Allen. What he saw was the look of desperation for an end. She stood up as if in a trance, arms limp at her sides. She started forward to the shards of glass. Van couldn't take it. At her darkest hour he couldn't be with her. Have a chance to hold her like... like... Van couldn't recall a time when he just held her... Van couldn't even remember a time when he kissed her. He realized he never even told her he loved her... She had picked up one of the large pieces of the broken glass and held it firmly. Her blood trickled from between her fingers. Van tried to reach out to hold her, to tell her everything was fine, that he was there... "I must go to her..." he stretched out his hand breaking free from the chains that bound them. "She needs me... She needs my love." He grew closer and closer to her.//  
He stumbled into the hallway.  
"Van-sama! Are you okay?! You looked..." Merle ran up besides him and helped him to his fee.  
"Yes, I'm fine but... Hitomi... I don't think she is..." he trailed off as he started to run down the hall with Merle following.  
"Why? What's wrong Van-sama?"  
"When I came into my room and saw you there I had a vision..." Van jumped a flight of stairs, skidded and made a left down another corridor.  
"Matte Van-sama!! What do you mean a vision?" she called after.  
"Hitomi... she was falling..." he jumped down the main stair case and tore off his shirt and his white wings emerged like a ray of light and he soared out the entrance doors of the palace; leaving a trail of feathers as he flew.  
"Van-sama where are you going?" she watched as he flew higher as he exited the palace and head for the gardens.  
"You said she was by Escaflowne..." and she could hear him no longer.  
  
  



	5. Desperation

Vision of Escaflowne: Breach of Faith  
Part 5  
By: Amataru Arcus  
Romance/Angst  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or the characters. I just use them in the way I want. If you don't like the way I use 'em, tell me. I'll take it into thought.   
Warnings: I cannot spell. You have been warned.  
Author Note: This takes place thirteen years after the last episode. If you haven't watched the whole series, I warn you there are spoilers. I suggest watching them all first, or at least learning what happens in the end. Read, Respond, and Enjoy!!  
_____________________________  
  
'I wonder if Van went for me…' Hitomi asked her self as she started to get undressed for bed. 'What are you talking about, Hitomi…' she scolded her self while putting the white gown over her head. 'Don't think that once you get here everything is back to normal…' She slipped her hands through the sleeves. "Why does this have to be short sleeved…" she sighed as she looked at an old scar on the inside of her wrist. "Van…" forcing her eyes shut she decided she wasn't going to cry. She had enough of crying over Van. She had cried for him for thirteen years. "No! No more!!" she told the air around her. It didn't question.  
Once she was satisfied with her clothes, hair, and bed sheets, she started to fall asleep. It was right before she fell into a deep sleep when she heard the fluttering of wings. She ignored it like always, so many times she had heard his wings in the middle of the night just to find it was her imagination. So she rolled over on her side, curling tightly into a ball. She heard the noise again, only this time at the foot of her bed. She chanced a peek just in case it was him.  
For a second she thought it was Van, the moonlight distorted the figure's outline, but at second glance she found it not to be him. The features where too short and it was wearing a fluttering dress. But she couldn't help wondering if it was him… Those wings…  
"So you are awake Foreigner."  
Hitomi's skin crawled at the sound from the woman in front of her. The cold voice of Jennifer.  
"You have distracted Van enough. I now will have to get rid of you." Jennifer walked around the bed and the light flowed around her showing more of her features as she walked.  
"You-you…" she couldn't talk. She didn't know what to say or even more what to do. She just laid there in her bed, covers pulled tightly up under her chin.  
"Frightened are you? Well you need not be. I will not kill you. I will just make sure you are not found and can not find your way. It will not be as if you are lost, no. You will not be able, physically, to find your way!!" her laugh rang inside Hitomi's ears.  
"W-why?" she could see Jennifer's red eyes glimmering with hatred.   
"Because he loves you. I need him you see. You are distracting him from me. It is important for him to want me. Only me."  
"If you love him…. I'll leave!" Hitomi used her last bit of courage and shouted.  
"Love him?! Love Van Fanel? No I do not love him, I need him. I will never love."  
"Then why do you want him?!" Hitomi's strength grew. She still had a chance with Van.  
"I do not need to explain my reasoning to you!" Jennifer spat as she leaned in and dragged Hitomi by her arm and out of the bed.   
"Let me go!!" she cried desperately, struggling to get free of Jennifer's strong grip.  
"If you struggle, you most certainly fall to your death," Jennifer flew to the open window and took off with Hitomi into the night.  
________________________________  
  
Van circled around and around again for Hitomi, but he couldn't find her any where. He checked where Merle said she was to wait for him, she wasn't there. He retraced the path to the family grave yard and through the gardens, she wasn't there either. He became severely worried. Van started to think that maybe he was too late to help her, maybe she had already fallen and was trapped beneath the ground and he couldn't see nor hear her. 'How could I have let her go like that?' He, too, scolded himself. 'I love her like I've never loved anything before. More then the land I walk on! Why did I just let her go like that?! How stupid could I have been?!' His arguments must have struck his subconscious mind because he answered himself back; 'Because you loved her. It was what she wanted. If you kept her on Gaea she certainly would have grown to hate this place…' Van sighed. He knew he was right. Hitomi would have then started to hate him for keeping her caged in like a bird… It was up to him now to make sure she knew that he still loved her. He was determined to. That is if he could find her.  
He made one more round of the grave yard but still saw no signs of Hitomi. Again he flew in and out and up and around the maze through the garden, still no noise from her. Nothing.  
"Hitomi!!" Van called into the night sky as he flew towards the stars. Once he was almost confident that she wasn't in those two places he headed back to the palace. The castle became close and Van flew lower. At least until something caught his attention. In the corner of his eye he saw a bird flying from a window in the East Wing of his palace. He shock it from his mind, thinking it was Allen's owl. But then… Eries's room, and many other royalty attending the wedding, was located in the South Wing.   
Van spun around to look at it again and froze.  
It had a human form and it was holding another human form in it's hands.   
"What-?" Van's curiosity ran wild and he flew towards the figures to check it out. As he neared the two he could hear Hitomi's cry. "Hitomi!" He flapped harder to reach her faster and catch the culprit taking her away from him.   
"Van!!" Hitomi spotted him before the draconian.  
"Hitomi!!"   
The draconian spun around in surprise.  
But Van was more surprised. "Jennifer? What-"  
"What are you doing out of your room?! I thought I charmed you?" Jennifer hissed unafraid to show who she really was.   
"What are you doing with Hitomi?!" he demanded.  
"I am getting rid of her. She is a distraction." she smiled and her eyes turned red, "Go back to your room, Van. You do not need to be here."  
Van started to fall back into his mind again but he fought to stay conscious and in control of his body. "No! I finally have the one thing that I want, and you are not taking her from me!"  
"What? Why is my charming not working?" her eyes changed to garnet as she tried harder to regain control of him.  
"What do you want with me?" Van demanded ignoring her question  
Jennifer narrowed her eyes so only thin traces of red where seen, "You want to know Van?"  
"Yes!" he two narrowed his eyes challenging her.  
"It will come at a price." She loosened her hold on Hitomi.  
"No! Leave Hitomi out of this!"  
"You leave Hitomi out of this. If you send her away, I will not harm her."  
Hitomi looked at Van and he looked at her. They stared into each other souls knowing what hell the other had been though because they ignored their love for each other. They both did not want to go through that torched again.  
"I will not ignore the love I have for Hitomi. You don't have to tell me anything, just leave and let Hitomi and I live in peace."  
"I am sorry that is not an option," Jennifer knew that there was no way around killing Hitomi now. She let go.  
Van watched as Jennifer's fingers released their tight grip on Hitomi's body, he even watched in disbelief as she started to fall. He had just accepted his love for Hitomi and here she was falling from him. Falling further and further from his reach. Van closed his wings a bit and descended after her only to find he couldn't go anywhere. Van turned his head around to find Jennifer holding him back.  
"It is for our own good, Van. Just let her go," Jennifer smiled down at him as he started to struggle to get free from her grasp.  
"Let me go! Hitomi will die!!" the more he struggled the more she dug her fingers into his wings.  
"So? Is not that what you want? You want to be free from her hold on you. If you do not, your country will fail. All ready the people seek a better ruler. One who cares about his people, one who's heart is set on them."  
"I love my people and my country!"  
"Do you not love Hitomi more?"  
"What?!"  
"Your country comes first, Van. That is the fate [unmei] of a ruler. You must accept this. Marry one who is li-" Van struggled more and more not listening to anything she had said. All he could hear was Hitomi's cries, all he could see was Hitomi's fear. He had to get to her! He loved her more then his own life, more then his country, he would give it up for Hitomi. Give everything up for Hitomi! If she died… he didn't know what he would do, he wouldn't care about anything, he wouldn't have anything to live for. She was just feet from the ground and falling faster, if Van didn't find away to get free from Jennifer's grasp she would surely parish. Van's heart raced in his throat and he elbowed her and kicked, but she still wouldn't let go. Hitomi was only two feet away from the gravel ground…  
"Hitomi!!!!!!!" he cried out as his hidden pendent emitted a red glow. It grew bigger and bigger till it hurled Jennifer off of Van and he was free. He didn't even care what happened to Jennifer, Hitomi was one foot from the ground. He wasn't going to let her go! He shut his wings and fell and then opened his wings again and closed them forcing his body to fall faster. He was too far from her, but her had to try! He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he couldn't save her. He had to save her! He caused this! The wind forced into his eyes but he kept them open watering from desperation and irritation. Hitomi was inches from the ground now and she had her eyes closed holding on to her self.   
And she hit.  
Hitomi weakly opened her eyes to see Alan holding her trying to catch his breath but smiling trying to reassure Hitomi that she was okay. Hitomi started shaking and tears broke loose as she placed her head in his chest and broke down.  
Van finally reached her.  
____________________________  
That part was dedicated to my critique, editor, and friend, Angie. Thanks to her, the spell of writers block was broken ^_^ Arigatou gozaimasu!!  
____________________________  
  
  
  



	6. Confrontation

Vision of Escaflowne: Breach of Faith  
Part 6  
By: Amataru Arcus  
Romance/Angst  
Warnings: I do not own Escaflowne or the characters. I just use them in the way I want. If you don't like the way I use 'em, tell me. I'll take it into thought. I cannot spell. You have been warned.  
Author Note: To those who still have faith in me: I am still writing!! Don't worry!! It's just after the drop/add period of classes and the teachers are starting to load us down with assignments. I have been writing this on my spare time don't fret!! I never start a story and not finish it. I hate doing that, especially when people are actually reading my work. Thank you all so very much! Read, Reply, Respond, and Enjoy!! Tiz you guys I am doing this for ^_^  
_____________________________  
  
Hitomi finally awoke in the hospital's resting area room a few hours after she had passed out in Allen's arms. She sat up with much regret as her head screamed in pain. Resting her self back down she placed her hand to her forehead and tried to figure out where she was. It was an off white room with beds lined up against a long wall and she had been in the middle. The room wasn't that full, only three other people where with her. One of them spoke, "You're finally awake, Ma' Lady."  
Hitomi recognized the cool fluid voice instantly as Allen's. She turned her head to see him laying in a bed next to her with bandages on his ankles and around his chest. "Allen, what happened?!" Hitomi shot up at a 90 degree angle and instantly regretted it.  
"You where a bit heavier then I thought you where," he laughed lightly at his sarcasm. "I'm fine, really. I just sprained my ankles and back a little. I'll return to my feet in a week."  
"A week?" Hitomi started to feel terrible. It wasn't his job to save her, it was- "Where's Van? Is he okay?!"  
"He's perfectly fine, Hitomi! He was sitting by your side the whole time. He had to step out for a few minutes to do some political thing or another. Don't worry about him, he knows how to take care of himself. He'll be back soon," Allen closed his eyes and rested his head back on his hands.  
"How long was I out?" No answer, "Allen?" The only response she received from him was a quiet snore. "Well honestly… If you wanted to sleep you could have told me…" She folded her arms across her chest and looked up at the dirty ceiling. She started feeling like she was falling down again and she tried to shut out the images that started creeping back into her mind: The castle top growing thinner and Van growing further from her reach. All the while Jennifer held onto him smiling wickedly down at her with those red gleaming eyes. Even then she couldn't shut out the images of terror from building up in her lurching stomach. The air cutting around her accented the image already burnt into her mind and she didn't need to see what has happening. She knew… She was going to meet her maker. With no one around her and a stone ground below pulling her like a magnet, she knew she was going to die. Hope flew away from her like the wind unable to keep her up. But someone had saved her, someone she never guessed would. She had envisioned Van with his wings and arms rapped tightly around her. As she opened her eyes the image of an angel shattered into a white knight. For the first time in thirteen years she had feared loosing her life. With the glimmer of hope that she could be with Van, the last thing she wanted to do was die. Tears of joy and sorrow for lost time spilled out from her eyes as she realized again how much Van meant to her.  
Tears started to creep back into her eyes just as an old nurse came hobbling into the room.  
___________________________________  
  
Van stepped into the familiar room with his hands a crossed his chest, wanting to go back to Hitomi's side so when she awakens she'll see his face. The four men already in the room stood up from their seats at the table as Van walked into the door. Van drew nearer and they all looked at each other nervously. One man stepped forward unsure and nervous of how to say what they found.   
"King Van… This morning while the gardener's went out to work… they discovered…" the nearest to him nudged him to continue on.  
"Jennifer?" Van said simply, almost spitting her name to the ground.  
The other's where shocked, "Why, yes your highness… She-well-she was lying on the ground by the East Wing…"  
"She was a traitor. Where is she?" Van replied quickly.  
"Traitor?" the others whispered amongst themselves as the man continued on, more uncertain then before. "Well, your highness, she's dead… We took her to the hospital to see what they could do to revive her… but… what do you mean traitor?"  
"Revive her?!" Van narrowed his eyes furious at them for being so foolish.  
"Well, sir, we thought you might… not want her dead… with the wedding and all…"   
"There isn't going to be a wedding."  
"Well, sir… that's what we wanted to tell you… But… how did you know?"  
Van looked away, "She had me under a spell…"  
"King Van-? Why?" they all where in as much shock as Van was when he found out and they stood hands on table leaning closer to hear Van.  
"I don't know… She captured Lady Hitomi last night and tried to kill her… I forced her off of me to save Hitomi… Luckily Allen Schezar had been out walking that night…" he clenched his fists tightly and his knuckles cracked.  
"Is she alright?"  
"Lady Hitomi is fine. She's at the hospital recovering. As is Allen Schezar." Van looked back at them with his eye brows furrowed. "Please send messengers to tell all of my guests the news."  
"You mean… everything?"  
"Yes… People need to know the truth. Is that everything you needed to tell me?"  
"Who should tell King Edwin of his sister's death?"  
"I will," Van stood straight.   
"That is all we wanted to know Your Highness," they bowed together and Van nodded his head as he briskly walked out of the room, shutting the large doors behind him. "Hitomi…" he ran down the stairs and out the door to the hospital.   
Outside waiting for him was his coachman and carriage. As Van climbed into the cab of the vehicle it started rolling down the rocky road towards the village. As he passed through his castle gates villagers cheerfully waved at him and he returned the gesture. His land was so much smaller and desolate then what it was before his father died. This land was never suppose to be his. Folken was trained since he turned one to be a great ruler, while Van was able to do what he wanted to do. Van had been jealous of Folken, for their father spent more time with him, teaching him how to fight, hunt, debate, trade, and rule. Though he knew how much pressure was laid upon Folken's shoulder, Van had always wanted his father's adoration. Van wondered if Folken too, was envious. Van could go where he wanted, do what he wanted, and learn what he wanted. He also seemed to be the favorite of their mother. Only when Folken disappeared from Fanelia did Van realize how much he didn't want to rule. His teacher crammed him with history, science, math, and politics constantly to 'make up for lost time'. He never got to run in the fields again, play with his friends in the streets like a normal boy, or even get to be with Merle. Van half wanted to be slain instead of that dragon during the ritual. He didn't want to run away like his brother had done but he didn't want to rule Fanelia either. Inside he regretted Hitomi warning him during the fight, that way he would have escaped his destiny. If it weren't for the safety of Hitomi, the stranger that treated him like a normal human being instead of a god or demon, he would have let the dragon kill him. Things have changed. Van no longer dislikes his destiny or wishes for another one. He accepts it, though he might not like it on some days, like today for instance. He just wanted to sit by Hitomi's side and hold onto her hand and look at her serene face. The face he had not seen for a long time.   
It was this face that was missing from the hospital bed as Van entered. He took a few steps closer to where Hitomi was about an hour ago, but the bed was definitely empty. Frightened and enraged he turned to the still sleeping Allen and shook him violently, "Where's Hitomi?!"  
Allen awoke slowly and looked up at Van who had rage in his eyes, "What-?"  
"Where is Hitomi?!" he let one arm fly from Allen's shoulder to point to Hitomi's former bed.  
"I don't know," he shook his head.  
"The only reason I let you stay in this room is so you could keep a close eye on her!! How could you just sleep?!" Van gripped at Allen's collar and leaned forward just inches from his face. "She could have died! And you sleep?! What kind of knight are you-?"   
"Van!" Allen shot right back. "Get a hold of your self!!" he pushed Van's hand aside and leaned forward himself. "Don't take your frustrations out on me! I know you're the king, but you have no right to insult me! The least you can do is thank me!"  
Van was going to say more but he stopped himself, a look of vengeance still on his face.  
"Van, I'm a light sleeper. If Hitomi was captured again I would have heard it and woken up. She could have went for a walk or went to go do her business. Calm down and think for a second. Who would most likely know where she is?"  
Van stood up straight as he started to calm down. "I'll go ask the nurse."  
"Now you're using your head…" Allen pointed his finger towards the sky and Van shot him a look as he ran out of the room.  
Stopping the first person he saw in the hall he pulled her aside. "Where is the girl that was laying in that bed in there?"  
"King Van…?!" she started to bow but Van held her up.  
"Where is she?"  
"I-I don't know your highness… But Melody might, she's the head nurse. Down that hall and to your left is where she'll be-" and Van rushed down the hall. Before he got to the door the old nurse left the room. "Wait!" Van called after and the nurse turned and squinted then widened her eyes as Van came closer.  
"King Van-"  
"Where is that young lady who was in the resting room?"  
"Ugh-She was discharged, sir."  
"By who's orders?!"  
"Well, your majesty, I had been told that once she awoke and was fine she could go. There really wasn't anything wrong with her. She didn't need to be here in the first place-"  
"Where did she go?"  
"To the castle, just like the paper had said. I can get it if you want-"  
"No need, I know what it says. I wrote it… I just thought I would escorting her my self to the castle. How did she get there?"  
"Well-like the letter said, I rung a royal carriage and sent her off. I just did what the paper said to do King Van-"  
"That's alright. When did she leave?"  
"Just a few minutes ago," she started to fiddle with her hands nervously.  
"Thank you…" he nodded his head then turned back around and went down the hall to get back to the castle as soon as he could.  
____________________________  
  
"I can't believe I had to walk through the castle in my night clothes…" Hitomi complained as she started to take off her dirty white satin night gown. "Aaah! And there was a hole in the back!!" Hitomi inspected the hole and tried to figure out where it would have been located. "Ugh… can anything else go wrong today-"  
Hitomi's door flung open and Van emerged from behind it panting. "Hitomi there-" he froze. There in front of him Hitomi was uncovered from the waist up. The only thing she had on was her white underwear and was holding her white night gown in her hands. Van's heart raced as he looked at her. He had never dared to dream this much. And yet he knew his dreams wouldn't have done her justice. She had been fairer then even a goddess. Seeing Hitomi in her innocence made him even more closer to her then before if that where possible. He wasn't embarrassed at all, he was in awe.  
At least until Hitomi started blushing, "Van! Shouldn't you knock first?" she scolded silently and spun around. How could she be mad at a guy who was looking at her with more passion in his eyes then she had ever seen before. A passion she had longed for every night. She couldn't help look over her shoulder at him. His face more of a shameful red now then passionate pink.   
"I-I'm sorry…" he too turned around to walk out the door.  
"Y-You don't have to leave Van," Hitomi barely recognized the voice coming from her mouth.   
"O-okay…" he shut the door and faced it as Hitomi got dressed in silence. He imagined her slid her thin legs through her skirt as he heard her button it up. He imagined her lace up her tunic as he heard the silk string be pulled tightly across her chest. He then heard her slip some shoes onto her small feet as she combed her middle length hair. He had so desperately wanted to turn around to see her one more time, but Hitomi hadn't told him it was okay yet. So he stood there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, then back again, while he fiddled with the pendant Hitomi had given him to remember her by.   
"You can turn around now, Van…" Hitomi tried to find her voice.  
"Okay…" he did so slowly. When he looked at her again, he saw her in a new light. She was no longer the girl he met thirteen years ago. She was now a full gown woman. A beautiful full grown woman. Van looked on her again speechless.   
Hitomi laughed, "Van, you look like a child in a candy store."  
"Hitomi… I…" he couldn't find the right words to say. He knew what he wanted to say, he just couldn't figure out a way to say them. He didn't want to sound like a fool, he had to be romantic… He thought about Allen and what he would do.  
Hitomi watched as his look changed into a saddened frown. "Van? What's wrong?" She walked over to him and looked up into his brown eyes.  
"I was just trying to figure out what Allen would say during a moment like this… Hitomi… I'm not Allen… I can't compete with him… I-I never know what or how to say things… I end up not saying things so I don't sound like a fool… I don't… I don't want to regret anymore, Hitomi,"   
"Van I know your not Allen, and I don't want you to be," she smiled up at him reassuringly. "You don't need to say anything."  
"I do… I need to make sure that you… understand how I feel about you…" Van's heart started pounding faster as he searched harder for the right words to say.  
"Van, you don't need to tell me anything-" Van slid his finger down Hitomi's check and to her mouth to silence her.  
"Shh," tears formed in his eyes as he looked into hers. He knew exactly what to say now. How could he not know, he had the answer right there with him the whole time. Taking her head into his cuffed hands he said the only thing he needed to say. "I love you Hitomi."  
Hitomi broke down in tears as she heard him say this. She had longed to hear those words from him. She cried and laughed all at once. Van confused as to what to do, wrapped her into his strong arms and held her to his chest as she continued crying. Tears now flowed from his eyes as he rested his chin on the top of her head.  
"Van…" she pulled away to look up into his eyes again. "I love you too. I have since the day I met you… I don't ever what to lose you again. I don't ever want to be away from you again!" tears now streaming down her face as mixed emotions surged through her mind.  
"I don't want to be away from you either Hitomi… Never again… Hitomi…" he looked deep into her quaking green eyes as she looked into his. They drew nearer like a magnet, nothing could keep them from each other. It was destiny. They knew it. Van bent over slightly to reach Hitomi as she raised up on her toes. Inches from each other's face they tilted their heads to the side. Closer and closer they drew-  
"VAAN-SAMA!!!" Merle came barging into Hitomi's room trying to catch her breath not noticing what she interrupted. "Some one has broke into the castle!!"  
"What?!" reluctantly pulling away from Hitomi Van turned to Merle.  
"The guards… they… they've tried… to-to stop him! But… he… he's a-a-a-a-a-a-  
"Spit it out Merle what's wrong?"  
"He's got wings Van-sama!! He's killing everyone! Asking for you! Van-sama… when they went to get you in your room… and you weren't there… I knew you'd be here… Van-sama!! There all dead…! Van-sama!" she ran up to Van and held him tightly. "I was afraid he would get to you… before I could…"  
"Who is 'he', Merle, do you know?" he petted her head trying to calm her down.  
"N-no…" she started to hyperventilate and Van looked over to Hitomi who had a deep look of concern.  
"Merle, take Hitomi to the secret room. Stay there till I come back-"  
"No Van!" both said together.   
"I want to be with you-"  
"No Hitomi! I don't want you to get hurt. Both of you. If I lost either one of you…" he shock the idea from his head. "Go. Hurry."  
Merle nodded and started to drag Hitomi out into the hall.  
"Van…"  
"I'll be fine Hitomi-"  
"No you will not!!" a deep rasping voice said out side of the door.   
______________________________________  
  
TBC  
  
Ama- ain't I evil ^_^  
  
  
  



	7. Back Stab

Vision of Escaflowne: Breach of Faith Part 7 By: Amataru Arcus Romance/Angst Warnings: I do not own Escaflowne or the characters. I just use them in the way I want. If you don't like the way I use 'em, tell me. I'll take it into thought. Also... I cannot spell. Author Note: Sorry this one took so long!! I got extremely over whelmed with papers this past month and haven't gotten a chance to continue! As always! *Read*, REPLY, Enjoy! ___________________________  
  
"King Edwin-" Van motioned indiscriminately for Hitomi and Merle to get behind him as he walked forward. "What happened to her?!" Edwin hissed his eyes small and thin; both red like Jennifer's had been. "She had threatened someone's life, I had to intervene-" "You don't understand! I knew I shouldn't have let her get near you…!" his firm grip of the sword tightened as his wings spread out and lifted him a few feet off the ground. "King Edwin, if I could just ex-" Van had no time to continue, Edwin had lunged forward, his sword drawn. "No chance!!" Edwin's sword was blocked by Van's as he barely got it out of the hilt before him adversary's sword was inches from his side. "Van-" "Run Hitomi-Merle!" Van fully drew his sword and forced him off with a grunt of words. Edwin's furry was transmitted through his long bladed sword and it swooped through the air singing, blocking off Hitomi and Merle's exit. "Where do you think you two are going?!" He started to pull the blade back getting ready to swing it forward once more when Van emitted his wings from his back and blocked the attack in a flurry of metallic white. "Leave them out of this!" Van swung his sword forward and pressed Edwin's sword to his chest. "It is her who caused all of this!!" his sword now off of his body and Van's flung to the side. "She needs to repay me!!" Edwin kicked Van in the chest and he lost balance and fell to the floor. "Hitomi-run!" Van regained his balance and stood up to attack Edwin again. But it was too late, by the time Van reached Edwin he already had a firm grip on her. Hitomi cried in terror as he gripped his arm around her small neck and pointed his sword in Van's direction. "One further advance on me, and she dies. I'd hate to do it…" His voice not sounding convincing as his thin mouth formed into a narrow grin. "I need her, you see. Since you've ruined my plan, I've had to make a new one." Edwin pulled Hitomi closer to him. "Let Hitomi go!" Merle latched onto his arm and bit down hard and Edwin cursed out loud and loosened his grip. Knowing this was her only chance Hitomi flung her self from his reach and neared Van. As she drew closer Van cried out as if in pain and started to tremble. Hitomi knew instantly what happened as she heard Merle cry out. Reluctantly she spun around and saw her sprawled out on the floor on her back, a hole threw her heart and blood on Edwin's sword. "No… No… Merle!" Hitomi didn't know what to do. She too started to shake violently as her knees gave way she fell to the floor, covering her face with her hands as streams of tears fell from her widened eyes. "M-Merle…" Van too was in a terrible state. He stood with his sword drawn but not for long. As it slipped from his grip and clang to the stone ground Edwin seized this change to get what he wanted. He rushed forward with his wings spread out grandly and swooped Hitomi off of the ground. Van shook him self out of his shock when he realized Hitomi was calling for him. Putting together what happened he regained his composure and followed him out of the room, sword tight in his grasp. "Guards!!" Van's words rang down the hall, but no one came. Van saw why as they reached the marble stair case. All of his guards where lying dead or injured on the floor. Some at the foot of the stair case, some near the top. But all dead. "No… this… this can't-be…" Shaking the new death image from his mind he set ahead and tried his hardest to reach the frightened and screaming Hitomi. "You won't catch up to me, King Van. No need to find me. I'll find you when the time is right!!" and as he exited the palace he shot through the air like a bullet, with no hope of Van reaching him. _____________________________  
  
TBC No! I'm kidding! I'm not that cruel ^_^ _____________________________  
  
As Hitomi started to come around she saw wires and plastic tubes all around her. She followed them as her eyes started to adjust to the bright light and found they where going or came from a clear bag hanging to her right. She tried to straighten up but found she had been bared down with leather straps; one on each of her wrists, one on her chest, one around her waist, and one on her knees. Hitomi looked around frantically to see more of her surroundings and to make out what was going on. As she saw Edwin move down some stairs dressed in a white coat she realized she was in a lab. Hitomi tested the straps but they where secured tightly. "No chance of escape, Lady," he smiled his narrow smile at her as he approached the table slipping on rubber gloves. "W-What are you going to do to me..?!" Hitomi barely forced the air through her dry throat. "Oh, don't worry. It won't hurt. Just be patient. It will soon happen…" he reached for one of the tubes and stuck a needle through the opening. "It won't hurt one bit…" the point of the needle gleamed in his eyes as he aimed it towards Hitomi's up turned elbow. "No! No!" she squirmed around hoping the straps had loosened in the last few seconds but they hadn't. "Pease! Don't! I-I honestly didn't do anything to Jennifer!!" "Jennifer? This has little to do with Jennifer," he punctured her skin deeply and Hitomi gasped as she felt the liquid flowing into her slowly. "It has all to do with survival of the fittest. I realize now that she wasn't fit for the job anyway…" He glanced along Hitomi's body almost hungrily. "You though should carry nicely." "Carry?!" she watched as he reached for another tube and did the latter procedures. "Carry what?! What are you doing?" he jabbed another needle into her skin, only this time not as deep and the contents where more fluid. "Aah…!" "Now that didn't hurt. You are just trying to make me feel bad. Don't you worry, I will fill you in with all the details after I set everything up." made a small knot in the two tubes to slow down the flow. "Please, let me go!" she followed him with her eyes starting to fill with tears as he went around the table to the other side. "If you don't Van will come and he'll kill you!" "Like he did when I snatched you? I think not. He is ill prepared to fight." this time feeding Hitomi's left arm with three needles and tubes. "Don't worry we are almost ready to begin the process." He walked away from her and went over to the electric wires and pulled a lever. As the current was turned on it made a hiss and Edwin returned to Hitomi's side. Only this time he placed the wires with ends looking like suction cups to Hitomi's temples. "In a few minutes it will gain enough power to send an image to your brain. The image will be burnt into your mind and you will believe it to be true." Hitomi glanced at him frantically and looked at the machine that started to hiss louder. "The image I place in you is this-" Edwin walked over to a screen and flicked it on and there was a picture of Hitomi. But it was no ordinary picture. In the picture was Hitomi with draconian wings spread out from her back. "That's not me… I don't understand…" she shock her head as sparks began tickling her temples. "You will believe it. And what it does is creates a reality in your mind. Something for you to believe. And when you believe strongly in something it will be true." "Why-why wings…" she shut her eyes for a second but opened them as the sparks more then tickled her. "Why? I'll tell you why. Because draconians where meant to rule this world! Small fools who don't have the power shouldn't be free to do as they please! They where meant to be our servants! Waiting on us hands and feet! We need to rise again and claim what is ours!!" he bawled his fists up and raised them triumphantly into the air. "But… why make me… a draconian-aah!" "Ah… the machine is taking effect is it. Then I shall tell you this quickly before your brain losses consciousness. There was only a hand full of draconians left on his world. We died off slowly until recently there where only three. I created with my sister a fourth and then my sister was to produce with Van, to produce even more. We would slowly populate like Adam and Eve did on Earth. But you killed my sister… and my child is too young to carry, and men cannot carry." he narrowed his eyes as he grinned evilly. "So I am using the machine in which my ancestors created and passed down from generation to generation. The Brainwaiver. You see… I need you to produce with Van and carry me many a draconian. You shouldn't mind since you two seem to be already in love…" he started laughing wickedly as Hitomi's eyes closed slowly and her surroundings turned pitch black and the only thing that kept her conscious was the piercing pain at her temples. ____________________________________ 


	8. Decisions

Vision of Escaflowne: Breach of Faith

Part 8

By: Amataru Arcus

Romance/Angst

Warnings: I do not own Escaflowne or the characters. I just use them in the way I want. If you don't like the way I use 'em, tell me. I'll take it into thought. Also... I cannot spell. 

Author Note: Oh my goodness!! I can't believe I haven't finished this yet!!! I am sooooo completely sorry for those who have been at the edge of your seats and I haven't done what a writer is suppose to do!! Write! Well… To make a long story short I started college just after I started this and I was majoring in Screen Writing sooo I was too busy to write fan fics… Then I switched my major and moved 1000's of miles from home and now I'm in a film program. I'm going to try my hardest to get this fan fic finished. If I fail class and never get sleep then so be it! I swear to all my readers that I will finish this as soon as possible!! So anyway… Like usual. *Read*, REPLY, Enjoy!

___________________________

"Merle… Merle…" Van sat besides the hospital bed holding Merle's cold stiff hand in his own. His eyes where swollen with grief and his cloths where soaked with blood and tears. Just minutes before she had been standing with him breathing and alive, but now… He couldn't accept it. It couldn't be real. He was having another one of his dreams. Everything couldn't have turned out this bad. It couldn't have! "Merle! Merle! Wake up!!" he threw himself on top of her and held her in his arms.

"Your majesty! Please…" the head nurse Melody came over unsure if she should touch him and pull him away from the dead patient. "She's gone… You must come to realize it…"

"No… she can't be dead… I need her… She's always been with me…" he slowly let her go and looked at her drained face. "Merle…" more tears fell from his eyes as he slumped back into his chair placing his hands over his eyes. 

"How can I go on with out the two of them? How? The two people I love the most… We started off as enemies… She hated me because of who I was… I hated her for the same reason…" his hands balled into fists pressing against his eye sockets. "We always teased each other… always… We grew close because of it… but we never told each other… O-ne day… she teased that I couldn't fly… that I was a freak in the family and that's why my father didn't pay much attention to me… It hurt! She knew exactly how I felt! What I was thinking! So to prove her wrong… I climbed up on the highest roof I could… Merle followed after pegging me not to… I had to show more then her I wasn't a freak… I had to show my father and my brother…" a flood of memories pored into his mind and the nurse stood by listening unsure and afraid of what to do or say. 

"She was my first love!! I loved her… I truly did! And I knew she loved me too, but we never told each other… I know how much it hurt her that I loved someone else… but still… I didn't tell her how I felt about her… I never did… I was too damn afraid that I would throw more shame on my family's name…" Van shot up and stabbed the bed with his fists and looked down upon Merle. "I love you Merle! I love you!" still she didn't awaken. He hopped that she would but she was gone. He knew it… "Merle… oh, Merle… I'm sorry I was so blind…" he leaned over he kissed her pale lips. "I'm not going to be anymore… I'll take your advice… I'll tell Hitomi how I feel… how I've always felt… Thank you…" he looked at her one last time and stood up straight and turned to Melody.

"Please… get her ready for her funeral. She will have a royal funeral so make sure she is treated like a princess. I want everything to be perfect for her. Tell the handlers to mend her dress. She never wanted to wear anything but that dress. Make sure she has the most decorative casket…"

"When will the funeral be?" 

Van narrowed his eyes in thought. "I know Merle would want Hitomi to be there… So we'll wait till I get her back from that 'king'."

"But your majesty… A corpse can only sit so long even treated…"

"Then we'll wait as long as we can…"

"But-"

"That's final." Van looked at her and she bowed her head in agreement. 

_______________________

"You mean you don't know anything about their kingdom?" Van shook his head not believing what he was hearing.

His head advisor hesitated, "At the time… we thought we knew everything; their trade patters, their family line, where they were, and even the kingdom's name. In reality we know nothing, and since we know nothing we can not even look in our record books."

"I think it's safe to assume that she was a sorcerer and had us all under a spell. Played with our minds a bit." the eldest advisor said squinting through his small round glasses at Van sitting up right in his tall chair at the head of the table.

"We need to ask our allying kingdoms for any information," Van said with a touch of frustration in his voice and his eyes.

"Sire… Forgive me for my sarcasm, but… what would we ask them exactly? Have they ever heard of this 'no name' kingdom that only exists in our minds?" Everyone at the table agreed silently with the small framed female sitting at the far end of the table. "Most of our soldiers are dead or close to it. I think we need to focus our attention on that matter. We can not do anything about 'King' Edwin at the moment."

Van shot a look at her that made her hair stand on end. "Hitomi has been captured and held prisoner at his mercy."

"I know that, sire. I mean nothing against the Lady Hitomi. I am just pointing out that we need protection. When word leeks out, which it spreads like wild fire, our opposing kingdoms will look at this as an opportunity to challenge us."

"Meredith is right, King Fanel. We need more forces." his advisor spoke up for her.

"I have spoken with Allen Schezar knight of Austeria and he has sent word to his comrades on this issue. At the moment we can just sit and wait for a reply. Right now we need to find a way to bring Hitomi back safely."

"I do not see any way we can. Not with out a lead on where Edwin is located. We will though keep a look out for any information on anything. Beings Lady Jennifer was a draconian, we will have our scholars look in the texts for any place where they might reside."

"For the time being… why don't you get some rest my lord."

Van looked around at everyone sitting at his council table. In each of their eyes was a hint of pity for the distraught king. They all knew what he had went though and was still going through. He had not taken a vacation for over ten years. No one voiced it but they all agreed that he needed one now. In only a few days he had looked ten years older than what he was. Lines appeared at the corners of his eyes, one of his formal dressers spread word that she had found three strands of gray hairs by his temple, he also seemed to be letting his whiskers grow out. 

"I will be in my room. If any news arises, no matter how small, please send a messenger up to me." Van stood up slowly.

"Yes sire." they all bowed and watched as their weary king walked out of the room in a cloud of gloom.

________________________

Ama- Woo… that was short… So sorry… I think this was the accursed eight. It just wouldn't die. It just didn't want be finished. I had to end it so I ended it. Don't worry, I am continuing I just needed to get past this part… Oiy I wonder if anyone is reading this anymore… **Reply!! **


End file.
